Con un bisturí puedo cortar una mandarina
by dened01
Summary: Conjunto de pequeños relatos o pensamientos que giran en torno a la Trafalgar Law y Nami.
1. Mis manos o mi Bisturí

_Pequeño extracto de los pensamientos de T. Law._  
 _One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eichiro Oda. Si fuera mio, Ace todavía viviría._

 _Saludos y enjoy!_

Si, la veía, hermosa y distante. Lejos, esquiva, su rostro ajeno a todos aquellos lascivos pensamientos que su mente rondaban. Altanera como ninguna, su cuerpo se mueve al compás del paso marcado por su capitán…"su capitán"; que daría por saber que hay detrás de esa ciega fe en el hombre de goma.

T. Law sigue perdido en sus pensamientos, desapercibido a la vista de los demás, tiene su mirada clava cual halcón sobre su presa, "su presa" … esa pedante mujer, que si bien a él le teme a los demás pisotea; Debía poseerla, perdería el poco juicio que le quedaba si no lo hacía, ya sea a manos de su bisturí para guardarla siempre como una pieza de muñeca almacenada cerca de su camarote, a su alcance y protección o, tenerla en su cuerpo, bajo él, en su cama, jadeante con la mirada ardiente por deseo o ira, porque claro, si la tenía en sus manos sería por las buenas o malas… y quizás la última opción sea mejor.

Realmente sus razón y juicio están perdidos; sólo puede imaginar cosas retorcidas con el bello cuerpo de la pelirroja. De pronto una idea cruza su cabeza...Un problema está a la vista, no se atreve a admitir, que tal vez moriría sólo con un roce de sus labios, pero claro, ella jamás lo sabría.

Para todos, incluso para él, ella siempre sería hermosa y distante, pues de sus cavilaciones y deseos oscura no saldrá, así como su boca nunca dirá lo que su alma desea: Poseerla, altiva y pedante, gloriosa y tosca. Sólo para él, en sus manos o en su bisturí… aunque tal vez… sigue pesando que sólo desea su boca.

 _Espero sea de su agrado, la idea es hacer un conjunto de pequeñas historias, sucesos o simplemente pensamientos. Si tienen una sugerencia bienvenida sea._


	2. Mi premio

_One Piece no me pertenece, pertenece a Eichiro Oda._

 _La historia es totalmente mía._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Mi premio**

Otra vez estaba peleando con el Espadachín. Para el era un enigma saber ¿Cuál es su puta manía con tomar bronca contra ese tipo de 3 espadas? Tal vez llevaba demasiado tiempo en su barco, o simplemente es que le gusta armar perfiles sicológicos de sus futuros pacientes, porque eso si lo sabía, con lo idiota de esa banda, todos terminarían bajo su luz de operaciones.

 **-¡Maldito gusano!-** su grito lo sacó del mar profundo que pueden ser sus pensamientos; alzo la vista y la vió roja como un atardecer. Su bikini estaba convertido en trozos de tela diminutos al viento. Siguió la vista y un espadachín con sonrisa socarrona: al fin había callado a esa mujer.

Algo en su interior se movió, no sabría definirlo, sólo sucedió. Activó su room y llevó a la navegante contra su regazo para llevarla luego a su camarote

 **-De aquí no sales sin mi premio por salvarte-**


	3. Vienes Te quedas conmigo

_One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Eichiro Oda._

 _Sólo la historia aquí detallada es mi autoría._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Vienes/te quedas conmigo**

-Vienes con migo- Su voz demandante y varonil sonó tal cual: una orden

-No- Firme, segura, como ella era. No se movería sólo porque a Law le dio la gana.

-No fue una pregunta-

-No dejaré la tripulación-

-Sigues sin entender, **NO** es opción- estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con aquella mujer.

-Ok, Trafalgar, me gustas, pero **NO** dejaré mi tripulación-

-Soy Médico-

-¿Enserio? No lo sabía- este tipo la estaba exasperando, ¿A que mierda viene eso de "soy médico"

\- Ante noche, mientras dormías, te examiné y tomé muestras de sangre. Portas un parásito-

-¡Qué!-

-… se alimentará de ti y en 8 meses más lo expulsaras de tu cuerpo-

-No… no puede ser- algo dentro de ella hizo "click"

-Vienes conmigo-

-No-

- **MI** hijo no nacerá rodeado de "estos" sujetos-

-y… ¿Quién dijo que era tuyo?-

-Nami…no estoy para juegos-

-¿Ya olvidaste la noche de borrachera?-

-Como olvidarla- una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro.

-Claro… tu… yo… Zoro...-

-¿El espadachín?- Algo no concuerda.

-Vez como no recuerdas todo- Una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Nami la ilumina por completo.

-Vienes conmigo-

-No-

-Ella no dejará la tripulación- Una segunda voz masculina entra en acción, pero esta tiene aún menos paciencia que la de la Law.

-Zoro…yo…tu…¿Escuchaste?-

-Creo, **señorita** Nami, que esa pregunta está de más; el señor aquí presente lo dejó claro. **Vienes conmigo** -

-No- Sonó a coro tanto de Zoro como Nami.

- **Vienen** conmigo-

-No- Segunda respuesta en stereo

-Te **quedas** con nosotros-

 _Tan tan!_

 _tengo una parte "continuación" pero quedará a voto popular si se publica._

 _Saludos!_


End file.
